dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate
Pirate is a trainable class unlocked by turning in 1 Forged Papers to Rhubarb in Osprey Cove, then 14 Black Pearls to train all the skills. Skills * Fury of the High Seas ** 22 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 80% damage. ** Applies 'Fury', increasing your Boost by +25% for 6 turns (including the current turn). * Lime-Aid ** 30 MP, 8 CD ** Heals 10% of your max HP and purges all status effects (except for 'Stuffed'). ** Applies 'Lime-Aid' for 2 turns, an HoT equal to 10% of your maximum HP. * Summon Crackers ** 25 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Bwaaak' for 2 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -80. * Help from the Locker ** 25 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 55% damage with +200 Crit. * Quick Shot ** 15 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 130% damage. * Dirty Trick ** 20 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 33% damage. ** Inflicts 'Unsteady', stunning the target for 3 turns. * Sealegs ** 15 MP, 5 CD ** Applies 'Sealegs' for 2 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +200. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage. * Backstab ** 28 MP, 11 CD ** Applies 'Retaliate against your foe!' for 4 turns. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +80. *** Once per turn when attacked (regardless of hitting or missing), inflicts retaliating damage equal to 200% of weapon damage. * To the Plank! ** 23 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 40% damage. ** Inflicts 'Planked' for 3 turns. *** Boost -20%. * Avast! ** 21 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. ** Inflicts 'Avast' for 3 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -20. *** Boost -20%. * Target Practice ** 26 MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 55% damage. ** Applies 'Target Locked' for 5 turns (including the current turn). *** Bonus to Hit +50. ** Inflicts 'Pierced' for 4 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Flintlock ** 17 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 85% damage. * Fire the Broadsides! ** 40 MP, 16 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 230-310% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stun', stunning the target for 1 turn. * Plunder & Sunder! ** 35 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Gain 1 HP or MP potion. Type given is dependent on whether your current HP or MP proportion is lower after consuming 35 MP. *** "Plundered an HP potion!" *** "Plundered an MP potion!" *** If HP and MP proportions are equal, grants an HP potion. *** If you already have 5 of one type of potion, it will steal one of the other type, regardless of your HP/MP. ** Inflicts 'Sundered Armor' for 3 turns (including the current turn).. *** All resistance -50. *** Health resistance +50. Mechanics Against enemies whose Bonus to Hit is lower than 0, the damage of every class skill hit except Quick Shot is increased by +20%. * For example, Flintlock will deal 2 hits of 85+20 = 105% damage. Rotation Pirate has a damage rotation that inflicts respectable damage over X rounds, with the purpose of powering up, blinding the monster, stunning the monster, and then piling a large amount of damage immediately afterwards. # Fury of the High Seas: 80% * 1.25 = 100% # Target Practice: 2 * 55% * 1.25 or (55 + 75) * 1.25 = 137.5% or 162.5% # Plunder: 120% * 1.25 = 150% # Flintlock: 2 * 110% * 1.25 * 1.5 = 412.5% # Help from the Locker: Crit (3 * 70%) * 1.25 * 1.5 = 787.5% # Flintlock: 2 * 110% * 1.25 = 275% For a pre-crit total of 1,887% damage over 6 turns (avg 314.5833%). Strategy Although much of Pirate's power comes from blinds, the class has a significant amount of defense and can defeat some of the most oppressive Inn Challenge monsters. * Sealegs: 2 turns of 200 MPM, 5 CD * Dragon Scales: 2 turns of 100-200 MPM, 20 CD * Dirty Trick: 3 turns of stun, 12 CD * Fire the Broadsides: 1 turn of stun, 16 CD * Dragon Fumes: 1 turn of stun, 20 CD * Crackers: 2 turns of -80 BtH, 5 CD * Backstab: 4 turns of +80 BPD, 11 CD * Not-So-Tiny-Bubbles (Trinket skill): 4 turns of -50 BtH, 5 CD * Target Practice: 3 turns of -50 BtH, 6 CD * Avast: 3 turns of -20 BtH -20% Boost, 7 CD A good rotation that alternates between offense and defense can allow Pirate to dish out damage while avoiding retaliation.Category:ClassCategory:Sections Need Expansion Because Pirate additionally punishes monsters when their BtH is 0 or lower, your attacks are rewarded for defending.